


The Road Trip

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hotels, Light Angst, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose Tyler and David Smith both have important flights to catch, for Rose, a new job at her father's company and David a meeting with his estranged father that he's not really looking forward to.But when their flights are cancelled; they discover there are other ways of getting to their destinations. Like by car!But it's expensive! So, with no other options Rose and David agree to rent and share a car together.What could go wrong?Hilarity, mishaps, drama and fun will ensue for these for two. But most importantly so will love!Who knew road trips could be so much fun!





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler was going through her check list, double checking everything in her suitcase. A school habit since she was a kid. She went through everything, heels, skirts, blouses, everything she needed to start her first day at Vitex Industries. She still couldn’t believe it! Her father trusting her to help run the family company! It was scary and exciting at the same time!  
Still not exactly how she was planning to start her summer after college but she was determined to do this!

 

Her mother Jackie, watched her from the door frame, arms folded, she was less than enthused about this. She wanted Rose to be happy, to live her own dreams. Not her father’s.

 

“You don’t have to do this?” Jackie said.

 

Rose glanced up her.

 

“Of course, I do,” She scoffed. “Opportunity of a lifetime.” Rose replied. “And think of the money, yeah?” She pointed out zipping her bag.

 

Jackie sighed.

 

“What about the dress shop you wanted to open?” She said.

 

Rose shrugged.

 

“Well, fate had other ideas.” She replied simply going into the bathroom for her travel bag.

 

“You mean your father had other ideas.” Jackie remarked.

 

Her mother’s harsh tone made Rose wince. Her parent’s marriage was strained thanks to Pete’s long hours and workload at Vitex. And the fact that the Vitex factory was so far away, didn’t help either. They were basically strangers living under the same roof except they were fighting. A lot. Rose secretly hoped that working at Vitex might save her parents’ marriage. 

 

Rose came back into the room attempting to look nonchalant.

 

“Well, I think it’s a sign that there’s something better out there for me,” Rose reasoned struggling to close her suitcase. “And I think I can do it!” She insisted practically pushing on it.

 

Her mother sighed and came over to help her.

 

“I do too,” She replied as they pushed until they finally got it zipped. “I just want you happy.” Jackie said.

 

Rose sighed.

 

“I am,” She told her. “And I’ll be fine.” Rose promised.

 

Jackie studied her daughter and nodded.

 

“Alright.” She said.

 

Rose smiled and hugged her mother.

 

Jackie left her room as Rose gave a heavy sigh checking her plane ticket. There was a knot in her stomach.

 

Tomorrow she would start her new future.

 

 

Meanwhile twenty-year-old David Smith was slowly packing his suitcase almost reluctantly. He really didn’t want to go on this plane trip, tomorrow. But he had no choice. His dad was waiting.

 

His younger sister, Amy, sighed sitting on his bed, bored.

 

“There goes that glacier, again!” Amy remarked.

 

David gave her an annoyed look.

 

Amy shrugged.

 

“Sorry but you’re taking too long to pack,” She commented. “I’ve seen snails go faster.” Amy added unwrapping a lollipop.

 

He scoffed.

 

“Can you blame me,” David replied. He shook his head. “Why am I doing this?” He grumbled.

 

Amy sighed.

 

“Because dad asked to see you.” She replied.

 

David almost laughed at that. His dad wanted to see him! The thought was absurd! David and his father never got along. They always argued sometimes it was over silly things. His father never approved of David’s choices especially his career choice to go into music instead of becoming a doctor or a lawyer like him. Nothing David did was right in his father’s eyes.

 

He scoffed placing a shirt inside in his suitcase.

 

“Oh, that’s nice,” David remarked. “All these years we weren’t good enough and now he cares!” He grunted.

 

Amy looked at him.

 

“Maybe he wants to make amends?” She suggested.

 

“Yeah, right,” He muttered. David sighed. “He couldn’t even speak to me at mum’s funeral.” He grunted bitterly.

 

His sister squeezed his hand.

 

“Look just get through this and come back home, 'kay?” Amy said.

 

David just glanced at her. Right now, he just wanted to throw everything in this suitcase back it’s drawers and forget this mess! His father was just playing games. Probably wanted to start another argument.

 

But he kept going.

 

"It'll be alright." She assured him.

 

David didn't respond just kept stuffing shirts inside his suitcase, dread filling inside him.

Nothing could make this alright.


	2. Chapter 2

The butterflies swam in Rose’s stomach, she kept twisting the strap of her purse as she waited for her plane. The airport was noisy and crowded. She kept periodically checking her ticket and her watch. She was such a nervous mess. In a few hours she was going to be working for her dad! There was a lot of pressure and excitement! 

Just then a young man sat beside her with his bags, his long legs and tall height crowding her a bit.

Blimey, why did airports have tiny seats?

The young man seemed to notice.

“Sorry,” David apologized. He smiled politely. “Always been a bit tall. Mum, always said I probably should’ve been a basketball player!” He joked.

Rose blushed noticing he was cute, he had messy brown hair, dark brown eyes and a boyish smile. Maybe tiny seats weren’t so bad after all.

“It’s alright,” She replied. “Not your fault.” Rose said. She sighed casually glancing at his ticket. “Flight 229,” She read. “Same as me.” Rose commented.

David smiled.

“Yeah, small word.” He nodded noticing she was pretty.

“Long trip?” Rose asked.

He shrugged.

“Kind of,” He replied. “Seeing my dad.” David said.

Rose smiled.

“That’s nice.” She said.

He gave out a scoff.

Rose nodded slowly.

“Okay, not that nice then?” She guessed.

He sighed.

“Well, me and my dad don’t exactly get along.” David admitted.

“Oh, sorry.” Rose replied sincerely.

David just grunted. He glanced at her.

“What about you?” He asked.

Rose smiled.

“New job,” She said. “I’m working at my father’s company as his assistant!” She declared proudly.

David’s eyebrow arched staring at her attire, jeans, magenta shirt along with a short purple leather jacket didn’t exactly scream executive.

“Really,” He commented. “Casual dress code, then?” David lightly teased.

Rose blushed.

“I haven’t started, yet,” She said pulling her hair in messy ponytail. “I can assure I have the proper attire for when I start my duties, thank you.” Rose told him.

David nodded.

“Good for you, then,” David replied. “So, what company are you working for?” He asked.

Rose smiled.

“Vitex Health Products.” She replied.

David thought a minute.

“Ah, the health juices!” He said.

Rose frowned. His tone was almost sarcastic.

“You make it sound like a bad thing?” She said.

He shook his head.

“No, but it’s not exactly a new idea, is it,” David said. “I mean health drinks are everywhere!” David replied gesturing at all the vending machines. “Sounds kind of boring.” He added honestly.

Rose glared at him, annoyed.

“Well, it’s not,” Rose replied defensive. “Anyway, have you ever tried a Vitex juice?” She asked. 

David nodded.

“Oh, yes, and I don’t think my taste buds will ever recover.” He remarked.

Okay, David did have a point. Vitex juice wasn’t the best tasting but as an incoming assistant, Rose wasn’t letting him win this argument!

“Well, we also make nutritional vitamins,” Rose defended. “Our best seller!” She noted.

David scoffed.

“Yeah, they don’t work very well.” He muttered.

Rose smirked staring at his thin frame.

“Are you sure you’re taking enough?” She teased.

He scowled.

“I was referring to my sister’s fiancé,” David snipped. He then sighed wondering why he was arguing with this woman! “Look, I don’t why am I having this conversation with you!” He said. “It’s silly!” He scowled.

Rose shrugged.

“You started it.” She replied sweetly.

David stood from his seat. “Well, you have fun with your boring juice company,” He snipped. “I’m going to…to do something!” David remarked flimsily.

David really wasn’t sure what he was going to do. They were sharing the same flight but he just needed to get away from her while his sanity was still intact!

Before Rose could respond an announcement came over the loudspeaker that would change everything!

‘Due to recent strikes flights, 229 to London have been cancelled!’ 

Rose and David just looked at each other with dread.

What were they going to do, now!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry about the deleting chapter. Just wasn't happy with it so did a slight rewrite, hope you like the changes :)  
> Thanks for reading! :)

They’re flight was cancelled. Now what? Plan B, of course! They went up to the counter to try to reschedule or find another flight but it wasn’t looking good.

The strikes were more serious than they realized and middle-aged blond-haired man with an intimidating grin behind the counter was not making this easy.

“Do you have anything?” Rose asked again.

Mr. Saxon shook his head clicking away at his keys.

“Sorry, Miss Tyler but the strikes have really made things difficult here.” He said.

David gave him a bored look.

“Have you tried paying the workers more?” He muttered resting his chin in his hand.

Mr. Saxon just ignored him and continued.

“Of, course you are aware there are other ways to get to your destinations, right?” He told them.

David looked at him curious.

“Oh, how?” David said.

He shrugged.

“Car rental,” He replied simply. “In fact, we have a car rental service here, well a parent company.” Mr. Saxon added.

Rose felt a glimmer of hope.

“How much?” She asked intrigued.

Mr. Saxon sighed and started jotting down some numbers before showing them.

Their eyes widen! Blimey, it was expensive!

“That much?” David swallowed.

Mr. Saxon nodded.

“And that’s not including weekends.” He said.

Rose shook her head.

“There’s no way I can afford that.” She muttered.

“Well, you could share a rental car,” Mr. Saxon advised. “We actually offer a discount for car sharing.” He explained.

Rose bit her lower lip. Share a care? They barely knew each other but what choice did they have?

David and Rose looked at each other. They seem to be thinking the same thing. Why not?

"Well?" Mr. Saxon asked.

Personally, David wouldn't mind forgetting this whole thing and going home but he didn't want his father showing up at his door either!

Finally, David spoke.

“Alright,” He nodded. “I’m game.” David replied.

Rose nodded as well.

“Me too.” She said.

Mr. Saxon smiled and started making arraignments on the phone.

 

 

Soon they were on the road but it was one of those tiny cars that seem to be too smart for human drivers. Small and odd shaped almost plump shape, actually with doors that opened up instead of out. It was a very strange car.

And of course, Rose had never driven a high-tech car before so she was extremely nervous driving this thing. It had buttons and gadgets she had never heard of! She wouldn't be surprised if this thing had Wi-fi!

She now regretted accepting the upgrade. 

Just then David’s voice broke into her thoughts.

“I’m David, by the way.” He said.

She glanced at him.

“Huh?” Rose replied.

“Well, since we’re stuck together,” David said shrugging. “Might as well introduce ourselves.” He replied.

Rose smiled.

“Yeah,” She replied. “I’m Rose.” She introduced herself.

David nodded repeating her name in his mind.

“Pretty name,” He smiled. “Like the flower.” David commented.

Rose blushed a little.

There was awkward silence after that, no one really knew what to say. What could they say? They just met!

David just stared out the car window counting the rain drops forming outside and shifted in his cramped tiny seat. Between the awkward silence and this tiny blue car, he was going to go nuts!

David glanced at the radio debating turning it on. Might help break the ice?

He started for the radio but Rose stopped him.

"Don't do that." She said.

David shrugged.

“Okay, didn't know you were one of those drivers that has to drive in complete silence." He replied.

Rose sighed.

“Actually, I can’t stand complete silence,” She admitted. “But I’m just terrified to touch anything in this daft car!” Rose grumbled.

He frowned.

“Then why did you get it?” David asked.

Rose sighed. “The man found out who my father was and gave me a complementary upgrade,” She explained. "Didn't have much of a choice." She said. 

David exhaled.

“Well, I don’t think we're going to disappear into the vortex if you touch something in here.” He remarked.

She made a face at him. 

David sighed and started searching the car.

Rose watched him, confused.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Looking for the button to open the dashboard,” He replied. David moved his hand under the panel. "There has to be an instruction manual for this car.” David reasoned.

Rose nodded. That made sense.

“You think we’ll find one?” She asked.

He shrugged.

“Pretty sure,” David replied. “Beside we can’t live in fear of this thing forever, can we?” He said feeling under the dashboard.

"Fair enough." Rose replied. 

She finally stopped at a light and helped him look. She then spotted a button by the dashboard latch.

“Hey, what about this?” She asked.

Bad idea!

When Rose pushed the button, he gave out a yelp!

David’s seat quickly flipped backwards and his legs reclined upwards almost above his head!

Rose’s eyes widen! David was lying flat on his back with his legs up in the air looking very annoyed and uncomfortable. He looked ridiculous!

Rose pressed her lips suppressing a smirk.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Oh, just brilliant!” David remarked.

He started rocking up and down in his seat like a seesaw but the seat wasn't getting back upright!

She could tell he was struggling.

“Do you need help?” Rose asked.

“How,” David scoffed. “I can’t even find a bloody lever!” He grumbled.

Rose, honestly didn’t know what to do either but before she could even try to do anything the light had turned green and the cars behind them were honking for them to move.

Rose had to go!

“Just drive,” David replied frustrated. "I'll figure it out!" He grumbled as he worked on his seat.

She reluctantly drove on while her companion was still fighting with his seat as cars passed by laughing and making rude comments!

Rose just turned beet red! 

So, far, the trip was becoming a disaster and they weren't even on the highway, yet!


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, David figured out his seat and everything seemed calm again though he didn't say much except for the occasional ouch. Rose glanced at him as she drove still feeling bad. It was her fault after all.

"Listen,” She started. “Sorry about all that with the seat and everything.” She apologized.

David shrugged.

“It’s okay,” He replied. David smirked at her. “I actually found the car manual.” He said holding it up.

“Yeah, where was it?” Rose asked.

He rolled his eyes.

“Under the seat.” David scoffed.

Rose just shook her head.

“But thanks for not being mad.” She said grateful.

David shrugged.

“No big deal,” He said. “I’m used to it exactly.” David replied. “I travel a lot with Amy.” He commented. 

Rose felt a twinge of jealousy.

“Amy?” She said.

“My sister,” He replied. “Nice girl but a bit stuck on the Hallmark channel.” David said shaking his head.

Rose frowned confused.

“Hallmark channel?” She questioned.

He sighed.

“It was Amy’s idea for me to do this trip,” He explained. “She’s always hanged on to the belief that me and dad will magically make amends and get along. Like in a Hallmark movie.” David replied.

Rose shrugged.

“Nothing wrong with that.” She said.

David sighed.

“Yeah, well life isn’t movies.” He muttered.

Rose lowered her gaze as David opened the manual and began reading it.

She glanced at him, a question burning on her mind.

“Just curious, if you know your dad's this bad why go,” She asked. “You could’ve stayed home. Why bother going?” Rose wanted to know.

He kept his eyes on the book flipping through pages and frowned.

“Blimey, where’s the English in this daft thing?” He grumbled.

David wasn’t going answer, Rose realized. But somehow, she wasn’t surprised.

"Fair enough." She muttered and kept driving.

 

 

After a few miles they started getting hungry and stopped at a diner on the side of the road for lunch. The place was a very 1950’s vintage diner with tile floors, fifties music, a jukebox and tiny tables and skinny booths.

They found a table to sit at. A waitress with a beehive came by to take their orders.

"Nice place, yeah?" Rose commented after she left.

"Yeah," David said sitting down. "All that's missing is 'the Fonz'." He commented.

Rose giggled.

A few minutes later their food came, they both ordered hamburgers but Rose ordered chips and David ordered something called chicken fries.

“What’s that?” She asked staring at the peculiar shaped fries.

David munched on one.

“Chicken fries,” He replied. “Bit spicy but I like them.” David said. “Want one?” He asked.

Rose shook her head. She wasn’t fond of spicy food.

“No, thanks,” She declined. “I’ll stick to chips.” Rose replied.

He made a face as she poured vinegar over hers. He hated the scent of vinegar. It was so sour!

She gave him a look.

“What?” Rose scoffed grabbing the salt.

He shook his head.

“Nothing, I just don’t like chips.” David admitted.

Rose looked at him like he was nuts!

“Seriously,” Rose said. “What kind of Scott are you?” She remarked.

He sighed heavily.

“The kind that doesn’t like greasy oiled up potatoes.” David replied simply.

Rose shrugged and popped a chip in her mouth.

“Better than those skinny chicken sticks.” She commented.

David scowled.

“Well, I’d rather eat that then all those things swimming in that grease,” He snorted. “Besides all that oil and fried starch just make you sleepy anyway.” David huffed.

Rose just gave him a sweet smile.

“Great, then you can drive next.” She said.

David’s mouth just dropped as Rose continued eating chips triumphantly.

 

 

It was late as David drove; he had been driving since lunch! He was still grumbling under his breath. Rose had clearly tricked him! He didn’t really mind driving and if she wanted him to drive, she should’ve asked. What had started as an innocent lunch had turned into a driving trap! He really hoped Rose wasn’t going to be like this the whole journey!

Suddenly he felt something on his arm and glanced down beside him. Rose had fallen asleep and cuddled up beside him using his shoulder as a pillow.

A slow smile formed on his face, her messy ponytail, her long lashes and soft pout, she looked peaceful and sweet reminding him of an angel. There was something about her that made it hard to stay mad.

Rose gave a sigh of content and any frustration or annoyance that David had felt melted away.

He sighed and smirked and just kept driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, quick note: Chicken fries are real (I particularly don't like them, yuck!) and there basically chicken shaped fries. And I'm not sure if there common in Europe or not but I just thought they would be fun to use in this chapter ;)
> 
> The Battle of Chips vs Chicken Fries! *lol!*


	5. Chapter 5

David was tired. Rose could see it. And honestly so was she. They both needed sleep. She convinced him to stop at the first hotel they spotted. They pulled up to a cheap, small motel with a broken neon sign in the middle of nowhere next to the highway. It wasn’t ideal but they were too tired to care!

David got a key and took the bags and they went to their room.

As soon as the door Rose made a face as she walked into the tiny room. It was dim with ugly faded orange walls, two small beds a micro bathroom and yard sale paintings of naked women in grassy fields. It had no closet or a T.V!

David nodded looking around trying to find a positive.

“Well, it does have a certain charm, yeah?” He commented. 

She gave him a look.

“Yeah, if you’re in one of those surreal independent movies.” Rose remarked setting her bag down.

He shrugged.

“I like those films, actually,” David admitted. “Have you ever seen ‘Foxtrot'?” He asked.

Rose just looked at him with no expression.

David shook his head.

“No?” He replied.

She just sighed and plopped onto the bed. Which was a bad idea! It made a loud hollow plunking groaning noise and she nearly sank in! Rose gave out a yelp!

She was literally sitting in a hollow spot almost like a hole. She didn't look happy. But it was a little funny.

“Are you okay?” He asked suppressing a smirk.

She gave him an annoyed look.

“I'm great, I’ve always wanted to sleep in a sinkhole!” Rose huffed struggling to get up.

David softly smiled.

“Come on let me help.” He said reaching out to her. She grabbed his hand, slightly surprised how strong he was.

“Thanks,” She said. Rose sighed glancing at the bed. “Going to be fun sleeping in that.” She muttered.

“I’ll sleep there.” He offered.

She looked at him.

“You’re serious?” Rose scoffed.

He shrugged.

“Yeah, I’ve got a bed at my aunt's house that does that.” David replied.

“You do?” Rose questioned.

David smiled slightly.

“My little cousins like to jump on beds,” David explains. He smirked. “Seems to think all beds are trampolines.” He chuckled. “Does a great job wearing them down.” He sighed.

Rose smiled a bit.

“Thanks,” She said. “You sure you don’t mind?” Rose asked.

David shook his head.

“Nah!” He replied flashing that boyish grin.

Rose blushed. Why was she blushing? 

She cleared her throat.

“So, um, any ideas how we’re going to change?” She asked gesturing at the way too tiny bathroom.

David bit the inside of his cheek and thought a second then his eyes brightened. He snapped his fingers and rushed to the dresser.  
Rose watched him grab a sheet, and some pins from behind the paintings and got to work.

“What are you doing?” She asked confused.

“You’ll see!” David replied.

When he was done a beige yellow sheet was hanging between the two beds like a curtain!

“Well?” David declared.

Rose nodded impressed.

“Nicely done,” She said. “Where’d you learn that?” Rose asked.

David just shrugged.

“I told you I traveled a lot with my family,” He replied simply. “Used to run into this problem all the time!” He scoffed.

Rose was tempted to ask more about his family. She was so curious but decided not to. He probably wouldn’t answer anyway.

He grabbed his pajamas and nudged her arm.

“If you ever need a decorator, I’m available!” David joked. He wiggled his eyebrows before going to his side.

Rose giggled and grabbed her suitcase and started to change for bed.

 

Later Rose was finally settled in bed, she could hear David’s soft breathing on the other side. Amazingly, he had made that daft bed work!

Curious, Rose peeked from the curtain and softly giggled seeing the pile of pillows David had stuffed behind him and under. She tilted her head, thoughtfully at the way he was curled up and how his lower lip stuck out in a pout. It was kind of cute.  
Of course, cute as in adorable and in a friendly manner, Rose told herself. She quickly closed the sheet and grabbed her favorite Charles Dickens book and started reading.

But in the middle of her book she couldn’t help but steal one more glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you caught the small nod to Billie Piper ;)


	6. Chapter 6

“Got any Cheetos?” Rose asked settling into her seat.

David munched on some corn chips and handed her a bag of Cheetos. They were parked in a grocery store parking lot at 8:15 in the morning eating powder donuts and chips for breakfast. It wasn’t the ideal breakfast but it was all they could afford. At least they had coffee from the local convenient store.

Rose ate a Cheeto and glanced at David, curious about his phone call with his sister.

“Is everything at home, okay?” She asked.

He shrugged.

“Yeah,” David replied. He sipped some coffee. “Amy’s a bit miffed at Rory. He walked into the living room just wearing the top of his scrubs complaining he couldn’t find his trousers.” He said.

Rose frowned.

“Okay,” She shrugged. “These things happen.” Rose replied.

David smirked.

“Yeah but her publisher was there.” He added.

Rose winced.

“Ouch!” She said.

David sighed.

“And dad called Amy,” He said almost in disbelief. “Actually, checking up on me! I asked Amy was she sure it was the right number!” He scoffed.

Rose sighed.

“You know he might actually be interested in seeing you, you know.” She said.

David just ate some chips and scoffed.

“Yeah, and why don’t I just clap my hands and wait for fairies while I’m at it?” He replied sarcastically.

She lowered her gaze.

“Sorry.” She muttered.

David immediately regretted his tone.

“Look, I’m sorry,” He apologized. “But my dad and I don’t get along.” David said. “We never have,” He admitted. He lowered his eyes. “Even after the divorce things got worse.” He said his tone laced with hurt. David sighed. “Nothing I ever do is right or good enough in his eyes.” He said sadly.

Rose exhaled.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, things at home aren’t that great for me either,” Rose confessed. “Mum and dad are always fighting. Dad hasn’t been home in forever…” She paused pressing her lips. “And when he is home he’s sleeping in a separate room.” She added bitterly.

She threw her trash into the bag and lowered her gaze leaning back into her seat.

"It's not fair, is it?" She said softly.

David felt bad for her. Rose looked so sad and frustrated. He wanted to say something to her that would make her feel better but what, the same useless lies that were told to him as a kid? Rose deserved better.

Finally, he reached into the bag and pulled out a powder sugar donut and handed it to her.

Rose glanced at him, confused.

“Donut?” He smiled sheepishly.

For some reason the gesture made her smile.

“Trying to make me feel better?” She said.

“Yeah,” He admitted. “Is it working?” David asked.

Rose tilted her head, thoughtfully.

“Yeah.” She replied taking the donut. Rose smiled at him then split it half giving him a piece.

“Here I think you need to feel better, too.” She said.

David smirked taking the other half.

"Ah, yes. nothing better than processed sugar in the morning." He joked.

They broke into giggles and clinked donuts and enjoyed the rest of their wonderful and ‘unhealthy’ breakfast.

 

 

It was bound to happen, eventually. The typical car trouble in the middle of nowhere just like in the scary movies. The car stalled along the highway, sputtering and struggling before stopping in some muddy grass. And it was getting dark!

Rose sighed heavily. 

“So, much for modern cars,” Rose grumbled. She glanced at David. “Now, what? I really don’t want this to turn into one of those films with the scary cabins.” She remarked. 

David gave her a look.

“I doubt that will happen,” He assured her,” “We’ll just fix it.” He replied.

She looked at him like he was daft.

“How?” Rose exclaimed.

David sighed.

“I used to work at an auto shop with my friend Mickey,” He explained. “I actually, know how to fix cars.” David said unlocking the door.

Rose nodded feeling relieved but looked at him.

“We don’t have a toolkit!” She realized.

He paused.

“Yes, we do,” David replied. “I bought a car toolkit at the rental place.” He said unbuckling his seat belt.

"Think of everything, huh?" She teased.

He playfully stuck his tongue out as he opened his door.

Rose tilted her head.

“Promise, you'll be safe? She called out.

David smiled.

“I promise,” He told her. He then poked his head inside and grinned. “See, traveling with me not’s so bad, huh?” David lightly joked.

“Never thought it was.” Rose replied sincere.

David blushed and cleared his throat.

“Shouldn’t take but a few minutes.” He said quickly before going to the hood of the car.

Rose sat there nervously biting her thumb tip as David worked. A few minutes later David came back around to the driver’s seat looking a bit sweaty. 

“I think I got it,” He said. “But just to be sure I want you start the car for me.” He told her.

Rose nodded.

“Got it!” She said. She grabbed the steering wheel.

David stood in front of the car's engine.

“Okay, when I say go…” He started to say.

Rose followed the cue and quickly pushed the brake unfortunately it was too soon and mud flew everywhere! Including all over David!

“Rose!” He shouted.

Rose stopped the car and peered outside the door. Her mouth dropped. David had mud all over him and he was not happy!

“What was that for?” He whined.

She scoffed.

“What? You said to start the car when you said ‘Go!” Rose defended.

David groaned.

“I didn’t mean Go’ as in right now!” He snapped.

Rose rolled her eyes.

“Sorry,” She remarked. “I didn’t do it on purpose!” Rose argued.

David just shook his head. He didn’t want to argue. At least his jeans were still clean.

“It’s alright,” David said. He looked down at his muddy clothes. “I’ve to wipe this mud off and change shirts!” He grumbled.

She frowned.

“What, out here?” Rose questioned.

He shrugged.

“Can’t do in there. It’s a rental,” David pointed out. “I dread to think the cleaning charges if that car gets dirty!” He said.

Rose watched as David went to the back of car, grumbling. She sank back inside feeling guilty about the mud. It was her fault. She turned to apologize but caught a glimpse of David peeling his shirt off and her mouth dropped!   
Blimey, he was fit! Lean and muscular with the right amount of splatter of chest hair across his lightly freckled skin! Rose was practically drooling! He was gorgeous! 

Then she scolded herself. What was she doing? The guy had splattered mud all over himself trying to fix this daft car and she was ogling at him!  
Still she couldn’t help but stare. He was just perfect.

Suddenly the sound of the trunk closing snapped Rose out of her thoughts. David came back in wearing a grey sweatshirt.

“Okay, let’s go.” He said pulling his seat belt on. David noticed Rose’s flushed cheeks.

“You okay?” He asked concerned.

“Mm, hmm.” Rose hummed as she started the car suppressing a coy smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose waited in the car on her cellphone for her mum to answer, the rain pouring outside. They were parked outside some hotel called ‘The Paradise’ underneath the canopy. David was inside checking them in. 

Finally, she heard her voice.

“Rose Marion Tyler, about time you called!” Jackie yelled.

Rose sighed.

“Hi, mum!” Rose replied.

“Don’t 'hi, mum, me',” Jackie scolded. “I’ve been worried sick!” She said.

“I know it's been a while, I’m sorry.” Rose apologized.

“You should be,” Jackie said. “So, how is everything? Is David behaving himself?” She asked.

Rose smiled.

“Yeah, in fact, he’s been wonderful.” She replied thoughtfully.

“Better be!” Jackie answered.

Rose just smirked.

“How’s everything at home?” Rose asked.

Jackie sighed.

“Fine, same as usual,” She replied. “I spoke to your father and told him this whole job thing was daft!” Jackie complained.

Rose rolled her eyes. Here they go again!

“Mum, I told you it’ll be fine,” Rose insisted. "Can't you have some faith in me?" She asked.

There was a brief pause before Jackie spoke again.

“Rose, I know you want to help us,” Jackie sighed. “But sometimes you can’t solve everything, sweetheart.” She added sadly.

Obviously, things were getting worse. Rose swallowed trying not to cry. She really didn’t want to talk about this anymore. Thankfully, she noticed David coming back. 

“I... I’ve got to go, mum,” She told her. “I’ll call you later.” Rose replied softly and hung up.

David opened the door poking his head inside.

“I need your earrings.” He blurted.

Rose frowned.

“What?” She said.

David sighed.

“I’ll explain later,” He replied. “The lady inside is giving me a hard time and I need your earrings to help set up a ruse.” David explained.

Rose reluctantly handed him the small gold hoop earrings. He quickly broke the clasp.

“Oi’!” Rose shouted.

He glanced at her.

“I’ll buy you some new earrings.” David promised as he pushed each hoop together forming a ring. “Give me your hand.” He said.

Rose looked at him strangely as he slipped the makeshift ring on her ring finger.

He sighed placing the other one on.

“Hopefully, that’ll work,” David muttered. He glanced at her. “Come on.” He said.

Still confused Rose followed him inside into the old fashion hotel lobby. A woman with black hair piled up on her head, dressed in a vintage purple dress glanced up from her teacup. She had way too much eyeliner on! A name tag spelling out Missy was placed slightly crooked on her blouse.

She grinned.

“Ah, you’re back!” She said in a Scottish accent.

David nodded.

“Yep,” He said pressing his lips in a thin smile. David glanced at Rose. “And here’s the little lady, Rose!” He announced.

Rose’s head shot towards him.

“What!” She hissed.

David leaned closer.

“This place is a couple’s hotel,” He explained. “If we check in as single it’ll cost a lot more than if we were married.” David whispered.

Rose gawked at him. Did she hear him, right?

“A couple’s hotel?” She questioned.

“There sign’s broken,” He shrugged. "Just go along, please?" David begged.

Rose sighed. She had no choice. It was raining and she was tired.

“I’m going to kill you, later.” She muttered.

“I know.” He smiled sweetly.

Missy smiled at them.

“So, how should I have you signed in?” She asked.

“Smith.” “Tyler.” They both answered.

Rose and David looked at each other. Rose arched her eyebrow at him.

David sighed.

“Tyler.” He replied.

Rose just smiled satisfied.

Missy nodded and typed it in and David paid before giving them the key.

They grabbed their bags and headed to the room with David grumbling along the way.

 

 

They got to the room and it was definitely made for couples! Pink hearts on blue wallpaper, a night table with a built-in stereo, a star machine and a giant bed shaped like a pair of lips!

“I feel like stepped in Hugh Hefner’s bedroom.” David remarked.

Rose sighed putting her bags down.

“I think we did.” She commented looking around.

After getting pass the tacky decor they each got ready for bed. Rose laid in the odd shaped bed reading her book just as David stepped out of the bathroom dressed in his pajamas.

“You know the sink actually plays Elvis's ‘Love Me Tender?” He smirked.

“I’m not surprised.” Rose replied still looking at her book.

David sat on the bed and studied Rose for a minute. He could tell something was wrong.

“What’s bothering you?” He asked.

She glanced at him.

“Nothing, why?” Rose shrugged.

“Because you’ve been on page 5 for twenty-two minutes.” He pointed out.

Rose scowled sheepishly placing her book down. David was getting really good at reading her.

“It’s nothing,” She said shrugging. “Mum, just thinks I’m doing this new job to keep the family together.” She scoffed.

David shrugged.

“Makes sense to me.” He replied honestly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Not you, too!" Rose groaned.

David sighed.

“Look, I’m not going to tell you what to do,” David said. “But if you’re working at Vitex pushing health juices because you think it’s going to bring your parents together then that's not a very good reason to take a job.” He told her. 

 

Rose just lowered her gaze. Deep down she knew he was right but she couldn't admit it. Too much pride.

 

“Well, that’s not why I’m doing it.” She insisted.

 

David just looked at her. Her eyes saying something different but he didn’t want to press.

 

He nodded.

 

“That’s all that matters.” David replied.

 

Rose sighed.

 

“Um, I’m going to bed, now.” She said softly.

 

Rose turned over clicking the light off and pulling the covers over her staring at the heart shaped alarm clock feeling so deflated. 

 

She could feel David turning on his other side. She secretly wished he was closer towards her. As if reading her mind she felt the comforting touch of his hand gently squeezing hers.

Rose softly smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Something was hugging David. At least he thought something was hugging hum? He laid there on the bed; his long legs bent awkwardly thanks to the odd shaped bed. It was early still, 3:30 A.M. He slowly adjusted his eyes; a mass of blond hair was lying across his chest!  
Suddenly, he realized Rose was cuddled up on his chest! Was it on purpose? Was it by accident? He wasn't sure. He just wanted to avoid an awkward situation! Feeling nervous, he carefully shifted aside but there was a whimper of protest.  
David sighed. He had to do something he didn’t want her upset when she woke up so he gently called her name.

“Rose?” David called softly.

Rose stirred looking sleepy then realized she was lying on David’s shirt! She immediately pulled back, blushing. 

“Oh, god sorry!” Rose apologized sitting up. Her cheeks were turning pink! God, why did she do that!?

David just smiled.

“It’s okay, not your fault,” He assured her propping himself up. “It’s a strange shaped bed!” David lightly scoffed. “Almost like sleeping on a banana, huh?” He joked.

Rose smiled grateful.

“Yeah, I guess.” She replied softly. David sat up slowly stretching his leg. Rose saw him wince.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He replied. David winced again.

She sighed.

"Yeah right!" Rose replied and began massaging his leg.

David appreciated the gesture but didn't want to be burden besides it wasn't that bad.

"Rose, it's okay..." He started to say.

She gave him a warning look.

"Don't start," She warned. "You're in pain besides I still need you to share the driving." Rose teased.

David smirked.

"Fair enough." He replied.

After a while Rose glanced at him.

“Last night…what you were saying…about doing what you like…” She paused.

David looked at her and shrugged.

“Yeah?" He said.

She briefly pressed her lips and looked at him.

“Can I show you something?” Rose asked.

David scoffed.

“As long as it’s not a dead body, sure!” He joked.

Rose playfully rolled her eyes before going into her overnight bag and pulling out a notepad. She plopped down beside him and opened it revealing sketches of figures wearing clothes. David looked at it impressed. The drawings were very good!

He glanced at her.

“These are brilliant,” David complimented. “You did these?” He asked.

Rose nodded.

“Yeah, I wanted to open my own clothing shop and sell my designs but…” Her sentence trailed and her eyes became sad.

David tilted his head.

“You still can.” He encouraged.

Rose just smiled and placed the notepad aside.

She sighed.

“You know what we need some fun!” Rose scoffed. She glanced at him. “Let’s do something.” She suggested.

David shrugged.

“Like what?” He asked.

Rose noticed a stereo behind him. She grinned.

“How's your leg?" Rose asked.

"Fine." David replied.

"Let’s dance!” She said.

David looked at her like she was daft. It was 4:15 A.M!

“Dance, now!” He replied.

Rose scoffed.

“What you’re the only one that can come up with crazy ideas,” She remarked. “Besides I doubt we’ll disturb the neighbors.” Rose pointed out.

David smirked. She had a point.

He stood and went over to the stereo and searched for a song. A decent song.

Finally, he found one, well, as close as he could get. He pressed play and a Whitesnake song started playing. 

‘Here I go again on I’m own…’ the song blasted.

David looked at her sheepishly.

“Sorry, it was either that or ‘Love Game.” He shrugged.

Rose just giggled.

“It’s okay.” She smiled.

David smiled and came towards her carefully placing his arms around her.

Rose was immediately taken by his six-foot one lanky form but not in a bad way. His handsome features were just striking in the dim light, blimey he was gorgeous! His amber eyes were just so intense! She started blushing.

“You okay?” He asked.

She smiled shyly feeling like school girl all of sudden!

“Yeah,” Rose replied snapping out of her thoughts. She glanced up at him. “Meant to say sorry I got upset at you earlier about all this.” She said sincerely.

David smirked.

“It’s okay,” He replied. “Don’t blame you, really. I did break your earrings.” David said.

Rose shrugged.

“It’s okay, I didn’t really like them, anyway.” She admitted. Rose looked around the room. “You know after a while this room’s not too terrible.” She commented.

David smirked.

“Kind of you to lie.” He said.

She broke into a smile.

“You’re right it’s awful!” Rose laughed.

They both broke into laughter and gently touched foreheads.

“I’ll make it up to you.” David promised entangling his fingers with hers.

Rose softly smiled.

“I think this is good.” She said.

He smiled holding her close. He liked holding her. He liked everything about her. 

Then it dawned on him... he was falling for Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credit: "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake


	9. Chapter 9

They had danced last night! It was beautiful and wonderful, the best night Rose had ever spent with a guy. Well, the best night in a cheesy motel, anyway. And it confirmed her feelings for David.  
But was it crazy to fall for someone that quickly? They hadn’t known each other that long. He probably didn’t feel the same way she did, Rose reasoned. Why would he?

Suddenly, David’s voice snapped out of her thoughts reminding her they were parked in a gas station. They were nearing the end of their journey and running low on cash so David decided to call his Aunt Sarah Jane about staying the night. It was last minute but they didn’t have a choice.

“You okay?” David asked shutting the door.

Rose tucked her strand a of her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, why?” She replied.

David shook his head.

You’ve been quiet for a while.” He shrugged.

“Sorry,” Rose muttered opening a bag of cheese curls. She looked at him and sighed. “So, how did it go with your aunt?” She asked changing the subject.

David studied her a moment then shrugged.

“Fine,” He said. “Everything’s all set!” David replied.

Rose nodded.

“So, shall we go?” He said starting up the car.

“Yeah.” Rose sighed munching on a cheese curl.

David glanced at her and reached over into the bag.

“Oi!” She smirked playfully swatting his hand away.

“What I’m hungry?” He replied shoving a few cheese curls in his mouth before driving away.

Rose smiled but deep down she was miserable.

 

Later that evening they pulled up to a large brick house. It was beautiful, almost tinted burgundy with a garage and a garden.

They got out and David pulled out the bags.

Rose was nervous. She had heard what David’s father was like but what about his Aunt?

They approached her door and Rose glanced at him.

“You think she'll like me?” She asked.

David just winked at her.

“She'll love you.” He smiled.

He rang the doorbell and a minute later a medium height, middle-aged brown-haired woman answered door, smiling.  
She seemed kind and friendly easing Rose’s fears.

“David!” Sarah Jane greeted hugging him.

“Sarah Jane!” David exclaimed happily lifting her slightly.

Sarah smiled at him.

“Blimey, I swear you’re getting taller!” She teased. Sarah noticed Rose and smiled. “Who’s your friend?” She asked.

“Um, this Rose,” David replied. “I’m giving her a lift to Vitex.” He explained. “We’re sharing a car.” He quickly added.

Rose nodded.

“Nice to meet you.” She smiled.

Sarah Jane smiled shaking her hand.

“Well, let’s get you, two settled, then.” Sarah said.

Rose went in first with David and Sarah following.

David glanced at Sarah Jane. She had that look in her eyes.

"Your friend seems nice." Sarah commented.

David sighed.

“I know what you’re thinking and just we’re just friends.” He insisted. 

Sarah shrugged innocently.

“Whatever you say!” She replied suppressing a smirk.

David muttered under his breath and continued to follow.

 

That night David couldn’t sleep. He laid on his back of the guest room trying to get comfortable. But it was hard! It felt weird having his own bed. He was so used to sleeping beside Rose! Hearing her soft breathing, waking up with her hair in his face, feeling her next to him. It felt like something was missing. 

Just then he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Curious, David got up and followed the noise. He found Rose at the fridge grabbing some leftover cookies.  
She was adorable standing there in her polka dot pajamas and pink fuzzy slippers with a cookie in her mouth.

He smirked and cleared his throat.

Slightly startled, Rose blushed taking the cookie out.

“Hi,” She said sheepishly. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” Rose apologized.

David smiled coming towards her.

“It’s okay,” He replied. “Can't resist Sarah Jane’s chocolate chip cookies, huh?” David said taking the container.

She shrugged.

“After weeks of processed food, can you blame me," She remarked. "Besides not my fault she's an amazing cook.” Rose added. She glanced at him. "Do you think she'll mind?" Rose asked cautiously.

David smiled.

“Nah, I don't think so." David replied.

Rose grinned and grabbed some glasses and milk then joined David at the table.

David poured them each a glass.

Rose broke a piece of her cookie before dunking and eating.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” She said.

David shrugged.

“Nah,” He replied. David smirked. “I guess I actually miss you stealing the blankets.” He joked eating a cookie.

Rose scrunched up her nose.

“I do not steal the blankets.” She asserted.

"Well, I'm sure you're glad to be away from my snoring." He commented.

She lowered her gaze.

"Not necessarily." Rose replied softly. 

David glanced at her. There was a pause before she looked at him, a question burning on her mind.

“After this is all…over what are you going to do?” Rose asked.

David bit a cookie and shrugged.

“Probably going back to music,” He said. David sighed. “Maybe open a record shop.” He replied.

Rose nodded.

“Sounds nice.” She said softly.

After a few minutes David sighed.

“Better get back to bed, then,” He said. “My turn to drive.” David replied.

Rose exhaled.

“Yeah.” She replied gathering the dishes. 

David stood in front of her smiling faintly.

“Well, final part of our journey, tomorrow, eh?” He said.

“Yeah.” Rose murmured wishing he’d stop reminding her.

David rocked back and for the on his heels.

“Well, good night.” He said.

“Good night.” Rose replied.

She expected him to walk away instead he leaned closer kissing her cheek. His lips tingled on her skin in the best way possible! David pulled back looking at her. Internally, she was screaming for him to kiss her, again!  
He must’ve had read her mind because suddenly his lips were pressed against hers in the softest, passionate kiss she ever felt! His lips were fiery and tasted sweet from the chocolate and moved like poetry with hers! The kiss was perfect. He was perfect!

There was no doubt, Rose was in love with David!

But their trip was ending soon, she now had a choice to make.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Wow, we are at the end! Thank you, tons for sticking with this story! And a special thanks for the kudos, reviews and just for reading this! You guys are awesome! :)  
> Now, let's find out what happens! :D

The next day they were back on the road, neither had said anything about the kiss. It was like it didn’t happen. Maybe Rose had been wrong? Maybe she dreamt it? 

The rest of the trip they drove in silence except for the occasional ‘I’m fine’ and ‘we’re almost there.’

A few miles later they pulled up to a huge concrete building, the words Vitex written in big letter across a long and tall white and blue sign. Rose felt her heart sink as David stopped the car. This was it. And it felt like no improvement had been made.

Rose sighed.

“Well, this is the place, yeah?” She said.

David slowly nodded.

“Yeah,” He replied. “Big building.” David commented.

“Yeah.” Rose replied softly.

Another moment of uncomfortable silence.

Rose looked at him wanting to say something but wasn’t sure what. She felt so tongue tied. Why couldn’t she just get those words out?

After an awkward pause David spoke.

“Listen, um…” He started to say.

“Don’t you dare say it!” Rose blurted.

David looked at her confused.

“Sorry?” He said.

Rose turned her head towards him. It was now or never! She had to tell him how she felt.

“I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want an apology for that kiss,” She said firmly. Rose sighed heavily. “The kiss was wonderful and special and frankly, I’d wished you had done it the night we danced.” She admitted. Rose lowered her gaze staring at her fingers. “To be honest, I don’t really want the job, now.” She said. Rose glanced at him. “I’d rather be with you.”

David smirked slightly.

“Okay.” He replied.

Rose looked at him.

“Okay?” Rose lightly scoffed. “Just that easy?” She replied slightly surprised.

David dramatically sighed.

“Well, I was going to give a dramatic speech to convince you to stay but you kind of beat me to it!” He smirked.

Rose smiled a bit.

“Yeah,” Rose replied. “So, you want me to stay?” She said.

David smiled.

“Yes,” David replied sincerely. He tilted his head. “We can even keep traveling but that’s up to you.” He said.

Instead of answering she bit her lip suppressing a smile and leaned closer tenderly kissing his lips. 

After the kiss, they pulled back smiling and gently resting their foreheads against each other’s. For the first time feeling happy and in love. Why did they wait so long?

David tenderly touched her chin.

“I take it that’s a ‘yes.” He flirted.

Rose smiled.

“Yeah.” She replied.

David smiled then looked at her, curious.

“What about your dad?” He asked.

Rose almost forgot! She leaned back and sighed. Rose was going to have to tell him! She just hoped he wouldn’t be upset.

Rose sighed.

“I better call him.” She muttered.

She pulled out her cellphone and stepped out a minute to call her father’s office. 

David watched her from the window and after a few minutes she came inside surprisingly amused.

“What happened?” David asked.

Rose suppressed a smile.

“You’re not going to believe this!” She said.

“What? Was your dad upset?” He asked.

Rose sighed. “Dad wasn’t there. I talked to his secretary,” She started. “Apparently, mum went up there to hand him divorce papers and one thing led to another and now they’re both on their way to Hawaii for a romantic second honeymoon!” She smirked.

David chuckled.

“You’re kidding!” He said.

She shook her head. Her parents were so wonderfully daft sometimes!

“Well, it looks like they worked it out.” David shrugged.

“Yeah,” Rose smiled. She glanced at him. “So, what’s next?” She asked.

He shrugged.

“Still have to visit dad.” David said softly.

Rose met his eyes.

“Do you want to?” She asked.

David nodded.

“Yeah, I think Amy’s right,” He replied. “It’s time to talk.” David reasoned. He shrugged. “And maybe he has changed.” He said.

She squeezed his hand.

“We’ll get through it,” Rose told him. “Together.” She said sincerely.

David smiled at that.

“Yeah.” He said.

Rose smiled and settled in her seat.

“So, onward?” She said.

David nodded.

“Onward!” He grinned.

David restarted the car and they were off to start their new adventure...together!


End file.
